The Nightmare Before Christmas (Spyro Style)
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Spyro Skellington is bored of Halloween and longs for something new. Then he discovers Christmas and wants to take over, but only Dr. Volteer's rag dragoness, Cynder, doesn't want this due to a vision she had. What will become of Spyro? Find out.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hi, you guys. Here's the third Spyro the Dragon crossover, the Nightmare Before Christmas (Spyro Style).**

**Spyro: I heard a lot about that movie.**

**Cynder: Me, too. What inspired you to do this, Em?**

**Me: Well, the same way I did Cynder's Taste of Fame. And later I'll do the Land Before Time (Spyro Style). Here's the prologue and cast. Enjoy.**

* * *

Spyro the Dragon: Jack Skellington  
Cynder the Dragon: Sally Rag Doll  
Ignitus: The Mayor  
Volteer: Dr. Finkelstein  
Elliot, Wendy and Sharp (Three OCs): Lock, Shock and Barrel  
Spencer Franklin Ricardo (Friend's Sonic OC): Santa Claus  
Malefor the Dragon: Oogie Boogie  
Rouge the Bat: The Easter Bunny  
The Chronicler: The Narrator  
Other Video Game Characters: The Citizens of Halloween Town

The Nightmare Before Christmas (Spyro Style)

Chronicler: 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems in a place that you have seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun.

* * *

**Me: It may be short, but the other chapters will be longer.**

**Spyro: Right, and the script will be like from one of Emilie's favorite crossovers with me and Cynder.**

**Cynder: Yes, and that's the one for Titanic that someone made but is not done with it yet.**

**Me: Yes, and the inspiration of the Chronicler being a narrator was from Aladdin (Spyro Style). Don't forget to review, fellow Spyro fans out there.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bored of Halloween

**Me: Hey, welcome to the first chapter to the Nightmare Before Christmas (Spyro Style). I better get this done, it's getting late.**

**Spyro: Well, you can always save this and save it until tomorrow.**

**Cynder: That's what all writers do, save their ideas for later. People need sleep you know?**

**Me: Of course, plus my mom and I are going shopping tomorrow, so I need some sleep. So here we go. On to the story.**

* * *

(The story starts in a dark place with a scarecrow dragon with a pumpkin for a head. On its head was a sign that said "Halloween Town". Then it gets on to a graveyard of singing shadows.)  
Ghosts: Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange. Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween. This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat until the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream in this town of Halloween.  
Amy Rose (Monster Under the Bed): I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.  
Luigi (Monster Under the Stairs): I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.  
Vampires: This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween. In this town, we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.  
Ignitus (Mayor): In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.  
Ghosts: Round that corner man, hiding in a trash can. Something waiting now to pounce and now you'll...  
Kazooie (Harlequin Demon): SCREAM!  
Banjo (Wolf Man): This is Halloween.  
Kazooie: Red and black...  
Shadow (Melting Man): And slimy green.  
Banjo: Aren't you scared?  
Ember and Blaze (The Witches): Well that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night.  
Trigger Happy (Hanging Tree): Everybody scream! Everybody scream!  
Hanged Men: In our town of Halloween.  
Flashwing (Clown with a Tear Away Face): I am the clown with a tear away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace.  
Ghosts: I am the who when you call "who's there?" I am the wind flowing through your hair.  
Malefor (Oogie Boogie): I am the shadow of the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright.  
Citizens: This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween. Halloween, Halloween.  
Bianca and Hunter (Corpse Kid and Mummy Kid): Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare.  
Ripto (Corpse Dad): That's our job...  
The Sorceress (Corpse Mom): But we're not mean.  
Bianca, Hunter, Ripto and Sorceress: In our town of Halloween.  
Ignitus: In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.  
Citizens: Skeleton Spyro will catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your SKIN! This is Halloween, everybody SCREAM!  
Trigger Happy and Hanged Men: Won't you please make way for a very special guy.  
Citizens: Our man, Spyro, is King of the Pumpkin Patch everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now. This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.  
Bianca and Hunter: In this town, we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.  
(Everyone was beginning to chant as a skeletal dragon came out of the fountain. He wore a black and white pinstripe suit with a matching bat bowtie and he had a long tail. Then everyone began to cheer and laugh when the song ended.)  
Flashwing: It's over!  
Blink (Behemoth): We did it.  
Banjo: Wasn't it terrifying?  
Klaus and Flame (Mr. Hyde and Cyclops): What a night.  
Ignitus: Great Halloween, everybody.  
Spyro (Jack): I believe it was our most horrible yet. Thank you everyone.  
Ignitus: No, thanks to you, Spyro, without your brilliant leadership.  
Spyro: Not at all, Ignitus.  
Sonic (Vampire #1): You're such a scream, Spyro.  
Ember: You're a witch's fondest dream.  
Blaze: You make walls fall, Spyro.  
Ember: Walls fall? You make the very mountains crack, Spyro.  
(Cuts to a beautiful black rag dragoness with stitches all over her body: her tail, her face even her legs. And her underbelly was pale blue. She was hiding behind Trigger Happy, watching the citizens admire Spyro. Her name was Cynder, the rag dragoness servant creation to Dr. Volteer, the mad scientist of Halloween Town. Then someone grabbed Cynder's tail. Cynder turned to see her master.)  
Volteer (Dr. Finkelstein): The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Cynder.  
Cynder (Sally): Let go!  
Volteer: You're not ready for so much excitement.  
Cynder: Yes I am!  
Volteer: (Pulls Cynder's tail) You're coming...with...me!  
Cynder: No I'm not! (Removes the stitches on her tail and runs off)  
Volteer: Come back here you foolish... (Gets hit by Cynder's tail)  
Elise (Undersea Gal): Oh, Spyro, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl!  
Spyro: Thank you, thank you, thank you very much.  
Ignitus: Hold it, we haven't given out the prizes yet. Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening.  
(Spyro hides next the wall leading to the gate to the graveyard.)  
Ignitus: Our second and honorable mention goes to the fabulous dark lagoon leeches.  
Spyro: (Sighs of relief and throws a coin to the local band)  
Beldam (Saxophone Player): Nice work, bone daddy.  
Spyro: Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year. And the year before that. And the year before that.  
(At the graveyard, Cynder was keeping the stuffing in her ripped tail safe from falling out when she heard the gate open. Cynder hid behind the grave stone she sat by and saw Spyro walking by with a bored look on his face. Cynder didn't know why Spyro was this strange. Then Spyro came to a grave stone with the name "Sparx" on it and Spyro tapped his leg twice and a ghost dragonfly came out of the ground and saw Spyro with his bored look as well. The dragonfly was named Sparx, Spyro's best friend. Spyro began to sing.)  
Spyro: There are few who deny at what I do I am the best. For my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying. With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charms, I have seen grown men give out a shriek. With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan, I have swept the very bravest off their feet. Yet year after year, it's the same routine. And I grow so weary by the sound of screams. And I, Spyro the Pumpkin King, have grown so tired of the same old thing.  
(Sparx showed a look of worry on his face. Cynder listened to Spyro's song with a look of worry on her face as well.)  
Spyro: Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow. There's something out there far from my home, a longing that I've never known. I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light. And I'll scare you right out of your pants. To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mr. Unlucky and I'm known throughout England and France. And since I am dead, I can take off my head to recite Shakespearean quotations. No animal nor man can SCREAM like I can with the fury of my recitations. But who here would ever understand that the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin would tire of his crown. If they only understood, he'd give it all up if he only could.  
(Spyro turns and almost sees Cynder but she hides behind a grave stone. Then Spyro walks to the Hinterlands as he ends his song.)  
Spyro: Oh there's an empty place in my bones that calls out for something unknown. The fame and praise come year after year, does nothing for these empty tears.  
(Spyro went into the Hinterlands as Cynder came out of her hiding spot with her hand reached ahead.)  
Cynder: Spyro...I know how you feel.  
(Cynder heads into three gravestones with various herbs and Cynder collected deadly nightshade, an herb that was used for medical reasons in ancient times but puts people to sleep.)

* * *

**Me: That's all of it. Yes, I know Cynder's underbelly is magenta, but I couldn't find anywhere else for the color of Sally's skin to be for Cynder. It started off all over her body but I realized that Cynder would be unrecognizable that way, then I thought of just her tail, but that would be too weird. And finally, I decided it should be Cynder's underbelly. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Christmas Town

(Cynder puts the deadly nightshade inside an empty jar and put the jar in the cupboard. Then Cynder heard her master coming.)  
Volteer: Cynder...you've come back.  
Cynder: I had to.  
Volteer: For this? (Pulls out Cynder's tail)  
Cynder: Yes.  
Volteer: Shall we then?  
(Cynder and Volteer went to the lab to sew Cynder's tail back on. Then Volteer began to talk.)  
Volteer: That's twice this month you slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off.  
Cynder: Three times.  
Volteer: You're mine, you know? I made you, with my own hands.  
Cynder: You can make other creations. I'm restless, I can't help it.  
Volteer: It's a phase, my dear, it'll pass. (Cuts the thread off) We need to be patient, that's all.  
Cynder: But I don't want to be patient.  
(Back in the Hinterlands, Spyro was still walking around when Sparx came to him, trying to get his attention.)  
Spyro: No, Sparx, not now. I'm not in the mood.  
(Then Spyro continued to walk with a sad look on his face. Back in Halloween Town, Ignitus went to Spyro's house to talk to him.)  
Ignitus: Morning, gents. (Hums "This is Halloween and rings the doorbell)  
(Ignitus continued to hum as he waited for someone to answer the door. Then Ignitus rang the bell again.)  
Ignitus: Spyro, you home? (Turns to his negative face and knocks on the door and returns to his positive move) Spyro, I got the plans for next Halloween. I need to go over them with you so we can get started. (Drops the papers and returns to his negative face) Spyro, please. I'm only an elected official here, I can't make decisions by myself. (Takes out his megaphone) SPYRO! ANSWER ME! (Falls down the stairs)  
Vivian (Accordion Player): He's not home.  
Ignitus: Where is he?  
Beldam: He hasn't been home all night.  
Ignitus: (Groans)  
(Back at the Hinterlands, Spyro was sleepwalking as the sun came up. Then Spyro woke up)  
Spyro: *Yawn* Where are we?  
(Up ahead were tree that amazed Spyro, something he never knew)  
Spyro: It's someplace new. (Walks ahead to the trees) What is this?  
(Spyro was completely in awe. He saw a firecracker, a turkey, a heart, a four leaf clover, an egg and...a beautifully decorated tree! Spyro walked to the tree and turned the knob on the door. But when Spyro opened the door he saw nothing. When Spyro turned his back, snowflakes surrounded him and pulled him into the door. Spyro fell into a hole that was blue and surrounded by snowflakes and landed on a mountain of snow. Then he saw a town filled with beautiful lights. As Spyro looked down, he slipped down the hill. Then he sang a song.)  
Spyro: What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere. What's this? There's white things in the air. What's this? I can't believe my eyes, I must dreaming. Wake up, Spyro, this isn't fair. What's this?  
(Then Spyro heard singing up ahead, and disguised himself as a snow dragon.)  
Spyro: What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong. What's this? There's people singing songs. What's this? The streets are lined with little creatures laughing. Everybody seems so happy. Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this? There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads. They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead. There's frost in every window, I can't believe my eyes. And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside.  
(Spyro spotted some children in a house hanging mistletoe.)  
Spyro: Oh look. What's this? They're hanging mistletoe. They kiss? Why that looks so unique. Inspired. They're gathering around to hear a story, roasting chestnuts on a fire. What's this? What's this? In here. They've got a little tree. How queer. And who would ever think? And why? They're covering with tiny little things. They got electric lights on strings and there's a smile on everyone. So now correct me if I'm wrong this looks like fun, this looks fun. What could it be I got my wish? What's this?  
(Then Spyro went into a house filled with children sleeping.)  
Spyro: Oh my, what now? The children are asleep. But look, there's nothing underneath. No ghouls, no witches here scream and scare them or ensnare them. Only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland. *Sigh* What's this? The monsters are all missing, the nightmares can't be found. And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around. Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air. The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere. The sights, the sounds, they're everywhere and all around. I never felt this good before. This empty place inside of me is filling up, I simple cannot get enough. I want it, oh I want it, oh I want for my own. I've got to know. I've got to know. What is this place that I have found? What...is...this?  
(Then Spyro bumped into a sign that said "Christmas Town". Then a male panda came out of a house made of candy. Back in Halloween Town, everyone was worried.)  
Flashwing: This has never happened before.  
Ember: It's suspicious.  
Blaze: It's peculiar.  
Tails (Vampire #2): It's scary.  
Ignitus: (Pushes everyone aside) Stand aside! Coming through! (Flies above the citizens and pulls out his megaphone) We've got to find Spyro! There's only three hundred sixty-five days until next Halloween.  
Banjo: Three sixty-four.  
Ignitus: Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?  
Flashwing: I looked in every mausoleum.  
Ember and Blaze: We opened the sarcophagi.  
Klaus: I tromped through the pumpkin patch.  
Cosmo (Vampire #3): I peaked behind the Cyclops' eye. I did, but he wasn't there.  
Ignitus: It's time to sound the alarms!  
(Then Hunter sounded the alarms which sounded like a cat. Then Cynder heard the alarms as she made her master's lunch. So she put the deadly nightshade in the pot, but it had a foul stench.)  
Cynder: Frog's breath will overpower any odor. (Puts the frog's breath inside but coughs) Bitter! *Cough, cough* Worm's wart! Where is that worm's wart?  
Volteer: Cynder! That soup ready yet?  
Cynder: *Sigh* Coming!  
(So Cynder poured the soup in a bowl and went to her master's lab, where Volteer was doing his latest experiment.)  
Cynder: Lunch!  
Volteer: Ah. What's that? Worm's wart. *Sniff* And frog's breath?  
Cynder: What's wrong? I thought you liked frog's breath.  
Volteer: Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath. Until you taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful.  
Cynder: I'm not hungry. (Drops the spoon away) Oops.  
Volteer: You want me to starve?  
Cynder: (Pulls out a spoon with holes)  
Volteer: An old man who hardly has strength as it is. Me, to whom owe your very life.  
Cynder: Oh, don't be silly. *Slurp* Mmmmm, see? Scrumptious.  
(Volteer gulps the soup as Cynder has a sly smile on her face. Back in town, Ignitus was still worried.)  
Ignitus: Did anyone think to drench the lake?  
Cosmo: *Sigh* This morning.  
(Then everyone heard buzzing in the distance. The citizens recognized it.)  
Ember: Hear that?  
Blaze: *Yawn* What?  
Ember: Shhhh.  
Cosmo: Sparx!  
Citizens: Spyro's back! (Cheers as Spyro appears on a snowmobile to Ignitus)  
Ignitus: Where have you been?  
Spyro: Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it.  
Ignitus: When?  
Spyro: Immediately!  
(So Ignitus called the town meeting with his megaphone while flying around town. Cynder left the lab as her master took effect of the deadly nightshade. Then everyone gathered around the town hall and took their seats as Spyro came out.)  
Spyro: Listen, everyone. I would like to tell you about...Christmas Town.  
(Ignitus turns on the spotlight as Spyro began another song.)  
Spyro: There were objects so peculiar. They were not to be believed. All around, things to tantalize my brain. It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen. And as hard as I try, I can't seem to describe like a most improbable dream. But you must believe when I tell you this. It's as real as my skull, and it does exist. Here, let me show you. (Pulls a rope and picks up a present) This is thing called a present. The whole thing starts with a box.  
Elora (Devil): A box? Is it steal?  
Banjo: Are there locks?  
Kazooie: Is it filled with a pox?  
Elora: A pox, how delightful. A pox.  
Spyro: If you please. Just a box with bright colored paper. And the whole thing's topped with a bow.  
Ember: A bow? But why?  
Blaze: How ugly.  
Ember and Blaze: What's in it? What's in it?  
Spyro: That's the point of the thing, not to know.  
Flashwing: It's a bat.  
Luigi: Will it bend?  
Flashwing: It's a rat.  
Luigi: Will it break?  
Elise: Perhaps it's the head I found in the lake.  
Spyro: Listen now, you don't understand. That's not the point of Christmas land. Now pay attention. (Picks up a stocking) We pick up an oversized sock, and hang it like this on the wall.  
Klaus: Oh yes, does it still have a foot?  
Charmy (Mr. Hyde #2): Let me see! Let me look!  
Cream (Mr.. Hyde #3): Is it rotted and covered with gook?  
Spyro: Um...let me explain. There's no foot inside but there's candy. Or sometimes it's filled with small toys.  
Tikal (Wilted Winged Demon): Small toys? Do they bite?  
Hunter: Do they snap?  
Tikal: Or explode in a sack?  
Bianca: Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys.  
Ignitus: What a splendid idea. This Christmas sounds fun. I fully endorse it. Let's try it at once.  
Spyro: Everyone, please now not so fast. There's something here that you don't quite grasp.  
Citizens: (Murmur)  
Spyro: Well, I may as well give them what they want. And the best I must confess I have saved for the last. For the ruler of this Christmas Land...is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice. At least that's what I've come to understand. And I've also heard and told that he's something to behold, like a lobster, huge and red. And he sets out to slay with his rain gear on, carting bulging sacks with his great big arms. That is so I've heard it said. And on a dark cold night, under full moonlight, he flies into a fog, like a vulture in the sky. And they call him Sandy Claws. (Laughs mischievously)  
Citizens: (Cheers, whistles)  
Spyro: (Goes backstage) Well at least they're excited, but they don't understand. That special kind of feeling in Christmas Land. Oh well.


	4. Chapter 3: Christmas Plans

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to The Nightmare Before Christmas (Spyro Style).**

**Spyro: I heard your computer crashed last month.**

**Cynder: So you won't be making a lot of chapters to Cynder's Taste of Fame right now.**

**Me: Right, so people who follow the story, don't get your hopes up on the next chapter. It might take a long time, so until I'm ready to do the next chapter to that story, enjoy this chapter.**

(After the meeting, Spyro went home to look at the books he got from Christmas Town for information about Christmas, but Spyro couldn't grasp the whole idea.)

Spyro: There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing.

(Then Spyro pulls out a book with the title "The Scientific Method" on the cover. At Dr. Volteer's house, the mad doctor was locking Cynder in her room for poisoning him again.

Volteer: You've poisoned me for the last time, you wretched girl.

(Volteer slams the door and locks the door so Cynder won't be able to get out. Then the doorbell rang.)

Volteer: *Groan* My head. The door is open!

Spyro: Hello!

Volteer: Spyro Skellington! Up here, my boy!

Spyro: Doctor, I need to borrow some equipment!

Volteer: Is that so? Whatever for?

Spyro: I'm conducting a series of experiments.

Volteer: How perfectly marvelous. Curiosity killed the dragon, you know?

Spyro: I know.

Volteer: Come on into the lab and we'll get you all fixed up.

(Cynder was listening to the conversation by putting her ear against the door.)

Cynder: Hm...experiments?

(Spyro got home with all the equipment he needed for his experiments.)

Spyro: Sparx! I'm home!

(Spyro's first experiment had a microscope and holly berries. Spyro tried to get a closer look on the berry itself but it broke the microscope lens. Then Spyro tried using volts with a candy cane, but the candy cane turned into a noodle. Then Spyro tried making a snowflake out of paper, but ended up making a spider web. Then Spyro used a magnifying glass to look at the stuffing of a teddy bear. Then Spyro crushed a Christmas ornament and put it in a beaker.)

Spyro: Interesting reaction. But what does it mean?

(Back at Dr. Volteer's house, Cynder was making a drink in a bottle for Spyro. She put the bottle in a basket and tied thread on the handle to make the basket come down the window. Then Cynder jumped out the window, making her back left leg and tail to fall off. So Cynder got up and got thread and a sewing needle and sewed her leg and tail back on and went to Spyro's house to make her delivery. Back at Spyro's house, Spyro tried to solve an equation but it wasn't easy. Then he heard something tap on his window. Spyro looked at the window and saw Cynder holding a hook with a basket of goodies. Spyro waved at the rag dragoness and took the bottle and opened it, revealing a butterfly shaped cloud. Spyro went to thank Cynder, but she was gone. Spyro went to continue his experiments while Cynder sat next to the gate to Spyro's house. Then she picked a dead forget-me-not and picked the petals off it. But after picking two petals, Cynder saw a vision. The flower turned into a little Christmas tree and it spun around a little but then the tree burst into flames! This left the flower in ashes. Cynder couldn't believe what she saw. This was a sign that Spyro's idea of taking over Christmas is not a good idea. Then the sun came up as the citizens sang a song.)

Vampires: Something's up with Spyro, something's up with Spyro. Don't know if we're ever going to get him back.

Banjo: He's all alone up there, locked away inside.

Sorceress: Never says a word.

Bianca: Hope he hasn't died.

Citizens: Something's up with Spyro, something's up with Spyro.

(Cynder was concerned about Spyro after seeing that terrible vision last night. Spyro was still trying to grasp the whole Christmas thing.)

Spyro: Christmas time is buzzing in my skull. Will it let me be? I cannot tell. There so many things I cannot grasp. When I think I've got it, and then at last. Through my boney talons, it does slip. Like a snowflake in a fiery grip. Something here I not quite getting, though I try, I keep forgetting. Like a memory long since past, here in an instant, gone in a flash. What does it mean? What does it mean? In these little bric-a-brac, a secrets waiting to cracked. These dolls and toys confuse me so, confound it all I love it though. Simple objects, nothing more, but something's hidden through a door. Though I do not have the key. Something's here I cannot see. What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? Hm. I've read these Christmas books so many times. I know the stories and a I know the rhymes. I know the Christmas carols all by heart. My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart. As often as I've read them, something's wrong. So hard to put my boney talon on. Or perhaps it's not as deep as I've been lead to think. Am I trying much too hard? Of course, I've been too close to see. The answer's right in front of me. Right in front of me. It's simple really, very clear like music drifting in the air, invisible but everywhere. Just because I cannot see it, doesn't mean I can't believe it. You know, I think this Christmas thing is not as tricky as it seems. And why should they have all the fun? It should belong to anyone. Not anyone, in fact, but me. Why I can make a Christmas tree. And there's no reason I can find I couldn't handle Christmas time. I bet I could improve it, too! And that's exactly what I'll do! (Cackles evilly)

(Spyro went to the window to tell everyone the good news.)

Spyro: Eureka! This year, Christmas will be...OURS!

(Everyone cheered except for Cynder. She was still shocked about the vision. Later that day, everyone was sent to the town hall to get an assignment for Spyro's Christmas plans.)

Ignitus: Patience, everyone, Spyro has a special job for each of you. Dr. Volteer, your Christmas assignment is ready. Dr. Volteer, to the front of the line.

(Inside the town hall, Spyro was talking to the vampires while looking at a baby doll.)

Shade (Vampire #4): What kind of noise is that for a baby to make?

Spyro: Perhaps it can be improved?

Vampires: No problem.

Spyro: I knew it! Doctor, thank you for coming. We need some of these. (Pulls out a book with a picture of Santa Claus and his reindeer.)

Volteer: Hm...their construction should be exceedingly simple, I think.

Ignitus: How horrible our Christmas will be.

Spyro: No, how jolly.

Ignitus: Oh, how jolly our Christmas will be. (Gets hit by objects launched by slingshots) What are YOU doing here?

Elliot: Spyro sent for us.

Wendy: Specifically.

Sharp: By name.

Elliot: Elliot.

Wendy: Wendy.

Sharp: Sharp.

Ignitus: Spyro, Spyro, it's Boogie's Boys!

Spyro: Ah, Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters. The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning mischief.

Wendy: And we thought you didn't like us, Spyro. (Laughs)

Spyro: Not anyone must know about it. Not...a...soul! Now... (Whispers to Elliot, Wendy and Sharp)

(Ignitus tried to listen but his megaphone is blocked by his spider bolo tie. When he grabs it, the spider bit him before Ignitus put the tie back in place. Then Spyro finished talking to the three kids.)

Spyro: And one more thing. Leave that no account Malefor Boogie...OUT OF THIS!

Sharp: Whatever you say, Spyro.

Wendy: Of course, Spyro.

Elliot: Wouldn't dream of it, Spyro.

(But the three dragon kids crossed their fingers, which was a sign that they were lying. Then they dragons went to their treehouse not far from the graveyard. Then they sang this song.)

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?

Elliot: I want to do it.

Sharp: Let's draw straws.

Wendy: Spyro said we should work together.

Sharp: Three of a kind.

Elliot: Birds of a feather...

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: NOW AND FOREVER! Wee! La la la la la lalalalala. La la la la lalalalala. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights.

Wendy: First we're going to get some bait inside a nasty trap and wait. When he comes a-sniffing, we will snap the trap and close the gate.

Elliot: Wait, I've got a better plan to catch this big old lobster man. Let's pop in a boiling pot and when he's done, we'll butter him up.

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box. Bury him for ninety and and see if he talks.

Wendy: Then Mr. Malefor Boogie man can take the whole thing over then.

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: He'll be so pleased I do declare, that he will cook him rare! Weeeee!

(A bug in a cage is fallen inside a pipe leading to Malefor Boogie's lair in the basement of the treehouse. Then Malefor eats the bug.)

Elliot: I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then knock three times and when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more.

Wendy: You're so stupid, think now if we blow him up to smithereens. We may lose some pieces and Spyro will beat us black and green.

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag. Throw him in the ocean and see if he is sad. Because Mr. Malefor Boogie is the meanest guy around. If I were on his boogie list, I'd get out of town.

Sharp: He'll be so pleased with our success, that he'll reward us, too, I bet.

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: Perhaps he'll make his special brew of snake and spider stew. Yum! We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please and stay on his good side.

Wendy: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb.

Sharp: I'm not the dumb one!

Elliot: You're no fun!

Wendy: SHUT UP!

Elliot: MAKE ME!

Wendy: I got something, listen now. This one is real good, you'll see. We'll send a present to his door upon there'll be a note to read. Now in the box, we'll wait and hide until his curiosity entices him to look inside.

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: And then we'll have him! One, two, three! Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick, lock him up for ninety years and see what makes him tick. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits, Mr. Malefor Boogie is sure to get his kicks. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see, lock him in a cage and throw away the key! (Laughs evilly as they head into the Hinterlands.)

Malefor: Sandy Claws, huh? (Laughs evilly as he throws a dice with a snake inside.

**Me: Well, that's it. I always loved "Kidnap the Sandy Claws", especially Korn's version.**

**Spyro: Me, too. It cool that you had your three fan characters from my game sing the song.**

**Cynder: I agree. And having Spyro sing "Jack's Obsession" was good, too. Who knew you would know the lyrics by heart.**

**Me: Well, if you have known the Nightmare Before Christmas since you were a kid like me, then you would know the lyrics to all the songs. Especially in the sequel of the movie that was a video game, Oogie's Revenge. So don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Making Christmas

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fourth chapter to the Nightmare Before Christmas (Spyro Style). My mom's birthday was two days ago.**

**Spyro: Really? What did you do?**

**Me: We went to Texas Roadhouse. And I gave her a written version of my story, the Legend of Selena.**

**Cynder: What does she think of it so far?**

**Me: I haven't asked her yet. But I didn't finish the drawing and coloring part of the story, but soon I'll do that. So here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

(Back in Halloween Town, Spyro had jingle bells in his paw.)  
Spyro: It goes something like this. (Plays "Jingle Bells) How about it? Think you can manage?  
(The band plays "Jingle Bells" off key.)  
Ignitus: Next!  
Spyro: Fantastic. Now why don't you go practice on that and we'll be in great shape. Cynder, I need your help more than anyone's.  
Cynder: You certainly do, Spyro. I had the most terrible vision.  
Spyro: That's splendid.  
Cynder: No! It was about your Christmas. There was smoke and fire.  
Spyro: That's not my Christmas. My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and...this. (Pulls out a drawn picture of him dressed up as Santa Claus) My Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it.  
Cynder: Spyro, please listen to me. It's going to be a disaster.  
Spyro: How could it be? Just follow the pattern. This part's red. The trim is white.  
Cynder: It's a mistake, Spyro.  
Spyro: Now don't be modest. Who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit?  
Ignitus: Next!  
Spyro: I have every confidence in you.

Cynder: But seems wrong to me. Very wrong.

Spyro (Takes out a nutcracker and shows it to Blink): This device is called a nutcracker.

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: Spyro! Spyro! We caught him! We caught him!

Spyro: Perfect! Open it up! Quickly!

(Elliot, Wendy and Sharp opened the bag but it revealed a female white bat.)

Spyro (Gasp) That's not Sandy Claws.

Wendy: It isn't?

Sharp: Who is it?

Rouge (Easter Bunny): I told you I'm Rouge the Easter Bat! Now get me out of here!

Spyro: Not Sandy Claws. Take her back!

Elliot: We followed your instructions.

Sharp: We went through the door.

Spyro: Which door? There's more than one! Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this! (Takes out a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree)

Wendy: I TOLD YOU!

(The three dragon kids strangled each other, leaving Spyro annoyed. So he made a scary face and let out a loud screech, scaring the kids.)

Spyro: I'm sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am. Take her home first and apologize again! Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him! Treat him nicely!

Elliot: Got it.

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: We'll get it right next time!

(At Dr. Volteer's place, he was creating his newest creation.)

Volteer: You will be a decided improvement over that treaturous Cynder.

Shade (Igor): Master, the plans. (Brings some blueprints for skeletal reindeer)

Volteer: Excellent, Shade.

(Later that day, everyone was doing their Christmas jobs, especially the reluctant Cynder. Then everyone sang a song.)

Citizens: This time. This time.

Ghosts: Making Christmas.

Marilyn: Making Christmas.

Ignitus: Making Christmas. Making Christmas is so fine.

Citizens: It's ours this time and won't the children be surprised. It's ours this time.

Bianca: Making Christmas.

Hunter: Making Christmas.

Bianca and Hunter: Making Christmas.

Ember and Blaze: Time to give them something fun they'll talk about for years to come.

Citizens: Let's have a cheer from everyone.

Elora: It's time to party.

Vampires: Making Christmas, making Christmas. Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice with spider legs and pretty bows.

Tikal: It's ours this time.

Ripto, Elora and Banjo: All together that and this with all our tricks we're making Christmas time.

Banjo: Here comes Spyro.

Spyro: I don't believe what's happening to me. My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies. (Cackles)

Kazooie: Won't they be impressed, I am a genius. See how I transformed this old rat into a most delightful hat.

Spyro: Hm...my compliments from me to you on this your most intriguing hat. Consider though this substitute. A bat in place of this old rat. Huh, no, no, no. That's all wrong. This thing will never make a present. Try something fresher, something pleasant. Try again, don't give up.

Tomas, Charmy and Cream: All together that and this with all our tricks we're making Christmas time.

(At Christmas Town, all the elves were making toys. Volteer and Shade were using electricity to bring the reindeer to life. The citizens were making presents as well, but their ideas were very macabre. When Christmas Eve came, everyone continued the song.)

Citizens: This time, this time.

Spyro: IT'S OURS!

Citizens: Making Christmas, making Christmas. La la la. It's almost here and we can't wait. So ring the bells and celebrate. 'Cause when the full moon starts to climb we'll all sing out.

Spyro: IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME! (Cackles)

(At Christmas Town, a golden panda wearing a red suit and red hat with a white trim. It was Spencer Santa Claus. He was looking at his naughty/nice list.)

Spencer: Kathleen? Bobby? Susie? Yes, Susie's been nice. Nice. Nice. Naughty. Nice. Nice. Nice. There are hardly any naughty children this year. (The doorbell rings) Now who could that be?

(When Spencer opened the door, there stood Elliot, Wendy and Sharp, ready to capture him.)

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: Trick-or-treat!

Spencer: Huh?

(Elliot, Wendy and Sharp shoved Spencer in a sack and took him back to Halloween Town. Back in town, Cynder was getting the finishing touches on Spyro's Sandy Claws costume.)

Cynder: You don't look like yourself, Spyro. Not at all.

Spyro: Isn't that wonderful? It's couldn't be more wonderful.

Cynder (Takes out a picture of Spyro in his normal suit): But you're the Pumpkin King.

Spyro: Not anymore. (Breaks the picture frame) I feel so much better now.

Cynder: Spyro, I know you think something's missing, but... (Pokes Spyro's talon with her needle)

Spyro: Ow!

Cynder: Sorry.

Spyro: You're right. Something is missing. But what? I got the beard, the coat, the boats, the belt...

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: Spyro! Spyro! This time we bagged him.

Elliot: This time we really did.

Sharp: He sure is big, Spyro.

Wendy: And heavy! (Pulls the string on the bag)

Spencer: LET ME OUT!

(Everyone gets shocked as they see a male gold panda wearing nothing but red.)

Spyro: Spencer Sandy Claws. In person. What a pleasure to meet you. Wha...why you have hands. You don't have claws at all.

Spencer: What? Where am I?

Spyro: Surprised, aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't have to have another worry about Christmas this year. Consider this a vacation, Spencer. A reward. It's your turn to take it easy.

Spencer: But there must be some mistake.

Spyro: See that he's comfortable. Just a second, fellas. Of course! That's what I'm missing. (Takes Spencer's hat) Thanks.

Spencer: But you just can't... (Gets shoved back into the bag) Hold on! Where are we going now?

Spyro: Ho ho ho. No.

Cynder: This is worse than I thought. Much worse. I know! (Walks home)

(Back with the three kids, they were taking Spencer to the graveyard.)

Spencer: Me on vacation? On Christmas Eve?

Sharp: Where are we taking him?

Wendy: Where?

Elliot: To Malefor Boogie of course. There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that. And Spyro said to make him comfortable, didn't he?

Wendy and Sharp: Yes he did.

Spencer: Haven't you heard of peace on earth? And good will toward men?

Elliot, Wendy and Sharp: NO! (Both laugh evilly)

(Back at Dr. Volteer's house, Cynder pulled out a jug of fog juice.)

Cynder: This will stop Spyro.

(Then she hears a drill coming from Volteer's lab. He was making his newest creation.)

Volteer: What joy of what we'll have in common. We'll have conversations worth having. (Kisses the creation but gets hit in the lips.)

(Back at the three dragons' tree house, they were taking Spencer to Malefor Boogie's chute pipe to his lair.)

Spencer: Don't do this! Naughty children don't get any presents!

Wendy: I think he might be too big! (Pushes Spencer into the chute)

Elliot: No he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fit...down...here!

(Finally, the three kids pushed Spencer into the chute, which sent Spencer into Malefor's lair. He saw the strangest neon lights in scary forms. Then a dragon in a purple and black burlap sack. This was the evil Malefor Boogie the kids kept talking about. He began to sing a song.)

Malefor: Well, well, well. What have we here? Spencer Sandy Claws, huh? Ooh! I'm really scared. So you're the one that everybody's talking about. (Laughs evilly) You're joking, you're joking. I can't believe my eyes. You're joking me, you gotta be! This can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly. I don't know which is worse. I might split a seem now if I don't die laughing first. When Mr. Malefor Boogie says there's trouble close at hand, you better pay attention now 'cause I'm the boogie man. And if you're not shaking, there's something very wrong. 'Cause this might be the last time you hear the boogie song. Whoa.

Chorus: Whoa!

Malefor: Whoa!

Chorus: Whoa!

Malefor: Whoa!

Chorus: Whoa!

Malefor and the Chorus: I'm the Malefor Boogie man!

Spencer: Release me now or you must face the dire consequences. The children are expecting me so please come to your senses.

Malefor: HA! You're joking, you're joking. I can't believe my ears. Will someone shut this fella up! I'm drowning in my tears! It's funny, I'm laughing. You really are too much. And now with you're permission, I'm going to do my stuff.

Spencer: What are you going to do?

Malefor: I'm going to do the best I can. WHOA! The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air! 'Cause I'm a gambling boogie man although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess, with lives on the line. Not mine of course but yours old boy, now that would be just fine.

Spencer: Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act.

Malefor: Oh brother, you're something. You put me in a spin. You aren't comprehending the position that you're in. It's hopeless, you're finished. You haven't got a prayer. 'Cause I'm Mr. Malefor Boogie. And you ain't going nowhere. (Laughs evilly)

**Me: That's it. Part of the story had one line breaks because I used my brother's computer and then used our iPad. And good news, it's official, I'm going to do the Land Before Time (Spyro Style) starting tomorrow.**

**Spyro: That's a great idea. Is Sonic style official yet?**

**Me: Yes, but it will come on the week of Halloween.**

**Cynder: Cool. When will the DeviantArt version of the story come?**

**Me: It will come in January. So many DeviantArt members will have to wait. So don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Crash!

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fifth chapter to the Nightmare Before Christmas (Spyro Style). Halloween is coming in a few weeks.**

**Spyro: Really? Are you going to dress up?**

**Cynder: Are you going to a haunted house?**

**Me: Yes, I am going to dress up but I don't know what I'm going to be. I thought of being either of you two, but I had a feeling that those costumes are kiddie size. Maybe I'll find something while mom and I go shopping later this month. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

(Back in town, Ignitus was conducting the band with out of tune music and everyone else was partying. Cynder was the only one not at the party, she was pouring fog juice in the fountain. Then Spyro came out of a coffin sleigh. Everyone cheered and Cynder joined in to act casual. Ignitus came up.)

Ignitus: Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky, out shinning every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon. You who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened millions into an early grave, you who have...um...devastated...the souls of the...living?

Spyro: Oh no. We can't take off in this, the reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses.

Cynder: *Sighs of relief*

Sonic: This fog's as thick as...as...

Flame: Jellied brains.

Tails: Or thicker.

Spyro: There go all my hopes. My precious plans. My glorious dreams.

Bianca: There goes Christmas.

Sparx: *Buzz buzz buzz*

Spyro: No, Sparx, down, boy. My! What a brilliant glow you have. The better to light my way. At the head of the team, Sparx! We're off!

(Spyro used his whip to have the reindeer go as everyone cheered. But Cynder tried to stop him.)

Cynder: Wait, Spyro! No!

(But it was too late. Spyro took off into the sky and Spyro laughed the way Santa Claus does, but in a macabre way. Cynder was in despair.)

Cynder: Goodbye, Spyro. My dearest Spyro. Oh, how I hope my premonition is wrong.

(Then Cynder sang a song of her despair.)

Cynder: I sense there's something in the wind that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I worst is just around the bend. And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be. What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last. And will we ever end up together? No, I think not. It's never to become. For I am not the one.

(Cynder was worried a about Spyro, hoping that he will be OK. With Spyro, he was in the real world and looking around for any houses and spotted one with angels on the roof. Inside the house lived a young dragon with white scales and black eyes. Then the kid heard a crash and woke up.

Dragon (Kid #1): Santa!

(Spyro went down the chimney with a sack of his macabre toys. But when the dragon got downstairs, he saw a skeletal dragon dressed in a Santa Claus suit. It scared the dragon as he came to Spyro.)

Dragon: Santa?

Spyro: Merry Christmas. And what is your name? That's alright, I have a special present for you anyway. There you go, sonny.

(The dragon was about to say something, but Spyro went up the chimney. The kid opened the present when his parents came in.)

Dragon mother: What did Santa bring you, honey?

(The young dragon pulled out a severed dragon head, making his parents scream. But Spyro didn't know it was scream of terror and he continued to deliver macabre presents. That included a a man eating plant disguised as a wreath, a vampire teddy bear, a live snake who eats trees and a zombie duck with bullet holes all over its body. All the children who got the presents screamed in fear, but Spyro didn't listen.)

Spyro: You're welcome one and all.

(Then Spyro's rampage was on the news.)

Newscaster: Reports have been pouring all over the globe that an imposter has been selfishly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday.

(Everyone cheered, thinking Spyro was doing a good job. Only Cynder knew it was bad news. So she listened to the report.)

Newscaster: At this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime.

Cynder: Spyro! Someone has to help Spyro. Where'd they take that Sandy Claus.

(With Spyro, he was continuing his delivery of Christmas presents. Then he spotted lights down below.)

Spyro: Look, Sparx! Searchlights!

(Suddenly missiles were being launched, but Spyro thought it was something else.)

Spyro: They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job.

(Then a missile almost hit Sparx, surprising him.)

Spyro: Whoa! Careful, down there, you almost hit us! It's OK, Sparx. Head higher!

(So Sparx flew up into the clouds so the missiles won't spot Spyro so easily. With Spencer and Malefor, the evil burlap sack dragon was still gambling to Spencer's life.)

Malefor: Are you a gambling man, Spencer? Let's play! Hm? (Sees Cynder's severed leg) My, my. What have we here? *Spits*

(While Malefor was distracted, Cynder's hands came to Spencer. One hand covered his mouth to muffle him screaming and the other pointed upwards. Spencer looked up and saw Cynder.)

Cynder (Whispers): I'll get you out of here.

(Malefor tickled Cynder's feet as her hands released Spencer's hands from his ropes. But suddenly the distraction went wrong when Malefor pulled Cynder's leg.)

Malefor: What? You're trying to make a fool out of ME?

(Suddenly he sucked Cynder and Spencer, using both of them for his little game. With Spyro, he was looking at his naughty/nice list.)

Spyro: Who's next on my list? Ah, little Flame and Ember. Won't they be surprised.

(But then a bright light got in Spyro's eye sockets, blinding him. Then a missile hit one of the reindeer. Spyro tried to get the sleigh in control, but another missile hit the trash can containing all the undelivered toys!)

Spyro: They're TRYING to hit us! SPARX!

(Then a well guided missile aimed the sleigh where Spyro was sitting. Spyro took cover until the sleigh exploded!)

Spyro: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!

(That Spyro's last words as he fell from the sky and crashed! Everyone saw the whole thing, thinking Spyro was dead. They all began crying.)

Ignitus: I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut. (Flies in the air and takes out his megaphone) Terrible news, folks, the worst tragedy of our times! Spyro has been blown to smithereens! Terrible, terrible news!

(All the citizens were mourning for the young dragon skeleton to crash like that so suddenly. Back in the real world, in a graveyard, Spyro was laying on an angel statue with his jawbone missing. Sparx came with the bone and put it in its place. Spyro woke up, feeling sad and sang a song.)

Spyro: What have I done? What have I done? How could I be so blind? All is lost, where was I? Spoiled all, spoiled all. Everything's gone all wrong. What have I done? What have I done? Find a deep cave to hide in. In a million years, they'll find me. Only dust, and a plaque that reads "Here lies poor old Spyro". But I never intended all this madness. Never! And nobody really understood. Well how could they? That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great! Why does nothing ever turn out like it should.

(Suddenly, Spyro was in his cheerful spirits again.)

Spyro: Well, what the heck, I went and did my best. And by god I really tasted something swell. That's right. And for a moment why, I even touched the sky and at least left them stories they can tell. I did! And for the first time since I don't remember when, I felt just like my old boney self again. And I, Spyro the Pumpkin King! That's right... (Tears his Santa Claus suit, back to his normal pinstripe suit and matching bat bow tie) I AM THE PUMPKIN KING! *Cackles* And I just can't wait until next Halloween because I got some new ideas that will really make them SCREAM! And by god, I'm to give all my might!

(Suddenly, Spyro realized something.

Spyro: Uh oh. I hope there's still time to set things right. *Gasp* Sandy Claws! Hm.

**Me: Oh, I hope there will be time to fix Christmas.**

**Spyro: I hope you find out what you'll be for Halloween, because going as yourself isn't fun. Especially for kids.**

**Cynder: Yes, I heard your church is having a Halloween party for the kids. I doubt they'll like you going as yourself.**

**Me: I agree, kids love me but kids prefer that adults should dress up for Halloween, too. That's why I still dress up. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Spyro's OK!

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the final chapter to the Nightmare Before Christmas (Spyro Style).** **I heard a cover of John Lennon's hit song, "Imagine", sung by Eddie Vedder.**

**Spyro: The lead vocalist of Pear Jam?**

**Me: Yes, he performed the song during Pearl Jam's concert in Cincinati.**

**Cynder: That's amazing. Where did you hear the song?**

**Me: I heard it on YouTube. The performance became a big hit. I think it's perfect for Eddie's singing career. So here's the final chapter. Enjoy.**

(At Malefor's lair, he held Cynder and Spencer next to a torture machine that's lifts up until it reaches to a pit of lava.)

Cynder: You wait until Spyro hears about this! By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you...

Ignitus: The King of Halloween has been blown to smithereens. Skeleton Spyro is now a pile of dust.

(Hearing that news made Cynder cry. She never told Spyro her true feelings and never knew whether or not he loved her back.)

Spyro: Come on, Sparx, Christmas isn't over yet.

(So Spyro ran back to the pumpkin patch to find Spencer.)

Malefor: What's that you said about luck, rag dragoness.

(Spyro ran to Malefor's lair and heard Spencer and Cynder's cries for help. So he went to save them.)

Malefor: Seven. Looks like it's Malefor's turn to boogie now. One, two, three, four FIVE SIX SEVEN! (Laughs manically)

Spencer: This can't be happening.

Malefor: Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with HUNGER! One more roll of the dice oughta do it. (Laughs and rolls the dice) What? Snake eyes? (Bangs the table) ELEVEN! (Laughs) Looks like I've won the jackpot. Bye-bye, doll face and sand man. (Laughs)

Cynder and Spencer: *Screams*

(But the two prisoners didn't fall in the pit. Malefor turned the platform over to reveal Spyro.)

Malefor: *Yells*

Spyro: Hello, Malefor.

Malefor: S-S-S-Spyro! But they said you were dead. You must be...DOUBLE DEAD!

(Malefor pressed a switch, creating a bunch of traps to hurt Spyro. The dragon skeleton was almost hit by one of the traps, but dodged it. Malefor was dodging the traps, too. Then he taunted Spyro.)

Malefor: Well, come on, bone dragon.

Sparx: *Buzz buzz*

(Cynder and Spencer both looked and saw that Spyro was okay. Spyro kept dodging the traps, but Malefor pulled a lever and created elf skeletons with guns and they aimed for Spyro. But he jumped on them. So Malefor made one more trap, a saw!)

Cynder: SPYRO, LOOK OUT!

(Spyro jumped away from the saw and landed in front of Malefor, but he jumped to the 8-ball spinner and tried to get away.

Malefor: SO LONG, SPYRO! (Laughs evilly)

Spyro: How dare you treat my friends so SHAMEFULLY!

(Spyro pulled a loose thread on Malefor's skin, letting loose his entire body.)

Malefor: OH, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! MY BUGS! MY BUGS!

(The bugs in Malefor's sack all got away and some fell into the lava. The last one, which was Malefor's brain, was squashed by Spencer. The Spyro came to Spencer.

Spyro: Forgive me, Spencer. I'm afraid I made a terrible mess of your holiday.

Spencer: Bumpy sleigh ride, Spyro? The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her. (Points to Cynder) She's the only one who makes any sense in this insane asylum. Skeleton dragons and boogie dragons.

Spyro: I hope there's still time.

Spencer: To fix Christmas? Of course there is. I'm Spencer Santa Claus.

(Spencer floated into the entry of the lair to save Christmas. Then Cynder came to Spyro.)

Cynder: He'll fix things, Spyro. He knows what to do.

Spyro: How did you get down here, Cynder?

Cynder: Well, I was trying to...well, I wanted to...to...

Spyro: To help me?

Cynder: I couldn't let you just...

Spyro: Cynder, I can't believe I just realized that you...

Ignitus: Spyro! Spyro!

Sharp: Here he is.

Elliot: Alive.

Wendy: Just like we said.

Ignitus: Grab ahold, my boy.

(So Spyro and Cynder got on the rope that Ignitus, Elliot, Wendy and Sharp got. Back in town, everyone was asleep until they heard honking.)

Citizens: La la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la.

Coco: Spyro!

Flame: Spyro's back!

Elise: Spyro?

Tikal: Spyro's okay!

Trigger Happy: He's alright!

Gill Grunt: It's Spyro!

Citizens: Spyro's OK. And he's back OK. He's alright. Let's shout, make a fuss, SCREAM IT OUT! WHEE! Spyro's back now everyone sing, in our town of Halloween.

Spyro: It's great to be home.

(Suddenly, everyone heard a laugh in the sky. It was Spencer!)

Spencer: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Spyro: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

(Spyro waved happily as Spencer waved as well. Then it began to snow, leaving everyone confused.)

Bianca: What's this?

Hunter:What's this?

Kazooie: I haven't got a clue.

Citizens: What's this?

Flashwing: But it's completely new.

Citizens: What's this?

Banjo: Must be a Christmas thing.

Citizens: What's this?

Ignitus: It's really very strange.

(Then the citizens started playing in the snow and had a fun time. Then Cynder plucked a dead flower out of the bush outside of Spyro's house.)

Citzens: This is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween. What's this? What's this?

(Then Elliot, Wendy and Sharp threw a snowball in Spyro's face, making him laugh. Then Spyro saw Dr. Volteer's new creation. Then he saw Cynder heading to the graveyard. So Spyro followed her there. Cynder sat on Spiral Hill with the flower in her paw and plucked the petals on it. Then she heard Spyro sing.)

Spyro: My dearest friend, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side, where we can gaze into the stars.

(Cynder was smiling as Spyro was singing. She knew what this meant, Spyro DOES love her back. The dragons continued the song.

Spyro and Cynder: And sit together, now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see we're simply meant to be.

(The couple kissed under the moonlight, a perfect romantic scene for both of them. Sparx watched happily.)

**Me: Oh, I always loved the scene from the movie. That's why I wrote this story.**

**Spyro: It was a wonderful idea, Em. Good thing you support Cynder and I as a couple.**

**Cynder: Anyone can support us as a couple. In fact it doesn't matter what couple people support.**

**Me: I agree, that's why I don't care if people support different couples. It's part of life. Don't forget to review. And stay tuned for the sequel of the story, Malefor's Revenge.**


End file.
